Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure of a vehicle body, and, more particularly, to a support structure of a vehicle body, improving strength and side crash performance.
Description of Related Art
In a vehicle body structure of a prior vehicle equipped with an internal combustion engine, main members tend to be disposed only outside floors.
In other words, there are almost never frame structures inside floors of a vehicle body.
In an environmentally-friendly vehicle, a high voltage battery can be mounted at a lower portion of a rear seat, and in this case, strength reinforcement of a support structure of an internal combustion engine vehicle is needed.
This is because among floors of a vehicle body, an upper surface of particularly an intermediate floor has no reinforcement members while heavy weights are mounted inside a vehicle.
An intermediate floor is a floor member connecting a center floor forming a middle portion of floors of a vehicle body and a rear floor of the vehicle body.
FIG. 1 is a drawing illustrating changes of a kick-up portion of a rear floor in an environmentally-friendly vehicle.
A general position of an intermediate floor portion of a prior internal combustion engine vehicle is changed on account of a battery being mounted inside a vehicle in an environmentally-friendly vehicle.
A kick-up portion becomes lower by 110 mm and moved back by 212 mm.
For mounting inside heavy weights such as a high voltage battery and improving side crash performance, torsional strength and bending strength of an intermediate floor portion need reinforcing.
If improvements of a support structure of a vehicle body like the above, an intermediate floor portion can be bended downwards on account of the mounting of heavy weights.
It goes without saying that the reinforcing of the intermediate floor portion will be needed in also an internal combustion engine vehicle as well as an environmentally-friendly vehicle, if change of structure is inevitable.
A case may happen in any time, in which reinforcement of an inner side of vehicle body floors must be achieved together with reinforcement of an outer side of the vehicle body floors.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.